


Movie Night

by cowboykylux



Series: Sevier Twins AU [4]
Category: Midnight Special (2016), Paterson (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Come Eating, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Vaginal Penetration, Sevier Twins AU, Spit As Lube, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Snuggling up with your boyfriends for movie night was one of your favorite ways to spend a Wednesday night -- and when an unexpected sex scene comes on screen, the three of you are determined to do a better job.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paul Sevier/Reader, Paul Sevier/Reader/Paterson (Paterson)
Series: Sevier Twins AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854871
Kudos: 10





	Movie Night

You’re snuggled up in bed, the three of you, when it happens. You’d been watching a movie together as you tend to always do on Wednesday nights, whenever those late night movie channels puts on one of their classic collection films that you all love so much.

You’re in pajamas after having enjoyed a nice dinner, and you’re nearly dozing off between your boys – Paterson tucked up under your chin, Paul spooned behind you – when the actress on screen takes her top off, getting everyone’s attention.

“I always forget about this part,” You blink, sitting up in surprise as the actress’ bra goes next, and your screen is filled with a pair of unrealistic TV-tits. “I watched it once with my parents and we had to fast forward, I was so embarrassed.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed around us.” Paul’s hand smooths over your back, beckoning you to lay back down with them. Paterson pinches at your thigh, and you smile, wedging yourself between them on your back as opposed to on your side the way you had been before.

“I know sweetheart.” You sigh happily as Paterson rolls over on top of you, cheek pillowed on your chest, nosing at the soft fabric of your sleep shirt. You pet through his hair sweetly, “Mmm, you’re both so good to me.”

“No, you’re the one who’s good to us.” Paul shakes his head, his lips so dark and practically begging to be sucked on, licked, kissed. “We love you.”

“I love you too baby.” You caress his cheek with a slightly sweaty palm, before catching an earful of the moaning that’s coming from the television, as an R rated sex scene unfolds before your very eyes. It gets you enough in the mood to tug at their earlobes with, “If I’m not kissed in the next ten seconds, I’ll be very angry.”

Paterson acts first, and he immediately straddles your hips, pushing and pulling the blankets away so that he doesn’t have a barrier between your bodies. He leans down, arms around your head as he kisses you, a sweet chaste press of his lips against yours.

Paul takes the opportunity to slide his hand into your panties, and he finds you’re already soaked. You gasp, and Paterson licks into your mouth, suckles and bites on your lower lip until it’s all swollen and plush, moaning and whimpering into your mouth as you make out with him, your hips bucking up and grinding against Paul’s hand as he fingers you.

“Hi.” Paterson blushes when you pull away, spit stringing between your mouths in a way that has you both smiling.

“Hi honey.” You suck the spit up and swallow it, before letting them take over your body by saying, “Take off my clothes for me.”

“Fuck.” Paul grunts, so eager, so excited that he practically rips your panties into scraps. He yanks them down your legs, kissing and biting at your thighs, your calves as he goes.

Paterson tugs your shirt up over your head, and you’re not wearing a bra – why would you this late? So you’re completely bare before them. They’re both eyeing you desperately, and you’re in no mood to deny them.

“I think we can do better than them, hmm?” You ask, gesturing to the television screen where the scene is still somehow going on. You don’t care, you’re not interested in the movie, not with men like these right in front of you. You trail your hands down your body, fingers skimming your stomach and making the muscles jump with anticipation as you smile, “Your cocks are bigger, you can do better than that, I know you can.”

“Can I? Please, please let me, please (Y/N).” Paul asks, practically shaking from want as he eyes your hands, watches as they dip briefly between your folds where he had just been rubbing and touching you.

“I’ll watch, I’ll – can I watch?” Paterson stammers and blushes out, always so shy, so sweet.

“Always sweetheart.” You smile gently at him, knowing how he likes to get off to the sight of his brother fucking you, making him blush deep deep deep in his white sleep shirt.

Paul wastes very little time getting between your legs, keeping you on your back so he can hook your knees up over his arms, holding you in place as he slowly starts to thrust his cock inside you. Your eyes shut tight and your back arches with the way Paul’s cock fills you so completely, bottoming out right on the first few thrusts. You relax yourself for him and he moans, bucks into you all the way, easy easy easy.

You moan out his name, a litany of _yes yes please more yes you’re so good doing so well_ falling from your tongue, and Paul’s glasses steam up, sweat starts to bead up at his temple, soaking into his hair. He gathers your thighs and presses them together, bends your legs all the way back so that your knees are almost touching your chest that way he can kiss you, can suck the moans straight out of your lips.

Your toes curl, and when he puts your legs back down and fucks your pussy nice and slow, nice and steady, an even rhythm that he maintains despite wanting to go all erratic and out of rhythm, slow slow slow you cry, tears of pleasure spilling down your cheeks.

When Paul does put your legs back down, Paterson shuffles down the bed enough to get eye level with your hips, to watch up close and person as Paul’s cock disappears inside your pussy. He hiccups out little moans of his own as he fucks his fist, jerks off to the sight, the smell, the sound. 

“You’re soaked,” Paterson moans against your thigh, the slick sound of his spit around his cock so loud as he goes fast, as Paul fucks you slow. His eyes shine so brightly when they look up at you and he begs with a flushed face, “Honey you’re so wet, can I touch? Please let me touch.”

“Yes! Yes – Paterson yes, touch me. Work together and make me come.” Your voice is loud, high, you’re panting because you want more friction than Paul is giving you, the slow undulation of his hips drives you insane, makes your body shudder with pleasure.

He kisses and sucks on your neck, hips grinding into you, rolling against you, and he groans, grunts and groans as Paterson’s hand carefully reaches around where his brother’s cock plunges into your cunt so that he can swirl his fingers around your clit, hard and fast and rough and exactly what you wanted, the difference hot and bright and wet wet wet, orgasm crashing through you.

“Oh!!” Your eyes fly open and you come hard, gushing on Paterson’s hand and Paul’s cock, Paul taking that as the cue to come deep inside you, fucking your come and his come back into you from where it starts to ooze out of your cunt.

Paterson licks your come off of his fingers as he jerks himself off, shuffles back up the bed and carefully slips his cock into your pussy too, just enough to thrust his cock beside Paul’s for a few good rubs and come deep inside you.

Then, the three of you sink back into the mattress with pleased sighs and huffs and hums, panting for breath, winded from the slow sweet sensual lovemaking, that you were right, was lightyears better than anything up on a screen.

“We completely forgot about the movie.” Paterson mumbles into your neck as he tucks himself underneath your chin once again, the darkness of the room creeping in as the credits begin to roll on the television. He buries his hand between your thighs and sleepily fingers his and Paul’s come into you, making you moan softly in the back of your throat.

“That’s okay, I’m sure it’ll come again soon.” You whisper, kissing him, before reaching over and looping your arms around Paul’s shoulders, eyes closing as you kiss him too.

But one thing was for certain, you definitely were going to come again and again and again, until there was nothing playing in the bedroom besides the late night static of infomercials, and the sounds of your moans.


End file.
